Inked
by Jersey07
Summary: Pythagore et Icare vont fêter leur premier anniversaire ensemble. Le mathématicien a une idée de génie pour faire une surprise à Icare qu'ils n'oublieront pas de sitôt. Pairing: Pythagore/Icare.


Fandom: Bbc Atlantis.

Pairing: Pythacarus

Genre: AU, romance, fluff

Notes: C'est suite à la réalisation de mon second tatouage que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction… un peu comme pour prolonger le plaisir :) Je remercie mes amies de toujours, compagnes de fanfiction et mes muses: Lornett, Lukos, mon Chebu et surtout Dexash, ma maman tigre ^^. Rien n'aurait de sens sans elles.

Disclaimer: Je ne touche pas d'argent pour l'écriture de mes fictions. Les personnages cités dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est bien dommage!).

 _ ***INKED***_

Pythagore avait bien réfléchi. Malgré sa peur panique des aiguilles et son côté peu aventureux, il avait finalement décidé de se faire tatouer. Il voulait faire la surprise à Icare, pour célébrer leur première année de vie commune. Pendant des semaines, il se demanda quel motif il pourrait bien faire encrer sur son corps pour l'éternité. Puis, l'idée lui vint en tête toute seule. Il allait faire graver un symbole qui représentait tout son univers. Il lui restait encore à trouver le tatoueur qui mettrait son idée en pratique. Pythagore se tourna vers Jason, son meilleur ami, qui connaissait bien le milieu. Il n'aurait pas de mal à lui trouver un pro.

-"Laisse-moi deviner... tu vas faire un triangle?" Demanda Jason, sachant que son ami était obsédé par les mathématiques et les triangles en particulier. Le jeune homme sourit, heureux de voir que Jason ne l'avait pas percé à jour sur ce coup.

-"C'est une surprise pour Icare, je ne peux rien te dire ou tu serais le premier à tout gâcher" répondit il.

-"De toute façon je le verrai bien. Je t'accompagne" statua le brun en stoppant devant le salon. "On y est" déclara-t-il. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine opaque du salon "The Oracle".

-"Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, tu sais?" Répondit Pythagore, espérant que Jason change d'avis. Il ne voulait pas que son ami à la langue pendue lui gâche sa surprise. Le grand brun rit aux éclats.

-"Je sais mais c'est ton premier tatouage et tu risques de déguster"

A ces mots, le visage de Pythagore s'emplit d'effroi. Il se demanda si c'était une si bonne idée. Finalement, pourquoi ne pas acheter des fleurs? Icare aimait les fleurs. Ou une nouvelle guitare? Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser d'avantage, car Jason lui prit le bras.

-"Allez t'inquiète. Heptarian est un pro" le rassura-t-il avant d'entrer.

Le salon était tout sauf ce à quoi Pythagore s'attendait. Derrière la façade lugubre se trouvait un endroit lumineux aux couleurs chatoyantes. Peut-être même un peu trop tape a l'oeil par moments. Un homme grand et musclé sortit de l'arrière boutique.

-"Jason! Ca fait longtemps! Tu viens pour une nouvelle encre?" Demanda Heptarian en saluant son ami.

-"Pas aujourd'hui, Tarian. Je viens voir si tu as le temps de tatouer mon ami?"

-"Ca dépend du dessin. Tu as quelque chose de précis en tête?" demanda-t-il à Pythagore. Le jeune homme rougit car il n'avait pas vraiment pensé a rapporter une esquisse. Voyant que c'était la première fois pour le jeune homme, Heptarian le rassura.

-"Ne t'en fais pas. Dis-moi juste ce que tu aimerais et je ferai de mon mieux"

Pythagore et Jason ressortirent du salon 2h plus tard. De dire que ça n'avait pas été douloureux serait mentir. Le jeune homme s'était fait tatouer au poignet et il avait vu des étoiles. Heptarian s'était étonné, car c'était plutôt un endroit inhabituel pour un homme, spécialement pour un 1er tatouage. Mais Pythagore avait insisté. En effet, le jeune homme était très versé dans l'Histoire de l'Antiquité et selon les Grecs, le poignet était le réceptacle des veines qui menaient directement au coeur. Et c'était bien là qu'Icare résidait. Il n'avait qu'une hâte: retrouver son amour parti en tournée, seul avec sa guitare, depuis deux mois. Il était impatient de voir sa réaction quant à la surprise qui l'attendait.

-"Tu crois que ça va lui plaire?" demanda Pythagore, soudain assailli par le doute.

-"Mais oui, j'en suis sur!" lança Jason avec enthousiasme. Son regard se fit plus sombre et triste, lorsqu'il rajouta: "Il a de la chance de t'avoir"

-"Je suis désolé que les choses se soient mal passées avec Ariane" répondit son ami en lui tapotant l'épaule. Jason lui offrit un mince sourire avant de changer de sujet.

-"Quand revient-il?"

-"Demain soir! J'ai tellement hâte de le voir!" Répondit Pythagore avec passion, ce qui fit sourire son ami.

-"Ne l'épuise pas trop quand même!" S'empressa d'ajouter Jason en lui lançant un clin d'oeil appuyé. Pythagore, habitué à ce genre de remarques chez son ami, sourit. Non sans rougir un peu en imaginant tout ce qu'il allait faire à Icare pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles.

-"Il revient d'où encore?" Demanda Jason, qui n'avait jamais vraiment compris le côté aventureux d'Icare ni comment un tel caractère s'accordait si bien avec celui de Pythagore, posé et calme.

-"La dernière partie de sa tournée était à Berlin"

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement du jeune homme et prirent congé l'un de l'autre. Pythagore regarda son poignet, toujours sur un petit nuage. L'adrénaline anesthésiait la douleur. Et ça tombait à pic, car ça faisait un mal de chien. Icare venait de lui envoyer un texto. Il serait là dans une heure. Le temps pour Pythagore de faire un peu de rangement et de changer de vêtements. Il troqua son jeans délavé et troué contre un neuf, gris anthracite. Il balança son t-shirt à l'effigie des Stones au profit d'une chemise blanche classique. Il rajusta le bandage qu'il s'était apposé au dessus du cellophane qui entourait son poignet. Il n'était pas certain que cela soit bon pour l'encre mais il voulait garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. Il était encore en train de ranger les livres posés nonchalamment sur la table lorsqu'il entendit la clé dans la serrure. Il avait envie de se précipiter sur la poignée, d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et de serrer son homme dans ses bras jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Mais il savait qu'Icare serait éreinté en plus d'être chargé. Il resta donc dans la cuisine et attendit. Le bruit des clés qu'on dépose sur le meuble se fit entendre. Puis la guitare d'Icare rejoint le sol.

-"Mon amour? Tu es là?" La légère voix d'Icare se leva comme une mélodie dans l'air. N'y tenant plus, Pythagore sortit de sa cachette. Lorsqu'il vit son homme pour la première fois en deux mois, il crut d'abord ne pas le reconnaître. Ses cheveux noirs de jais avaient poussé et sa barbe de trois jours était plus fournie. Il avait besoin d'une visite chez le coiffeur. Il semblait aussi à Pythagore qu'il avait perdu du poids, lui qui n'était déjà pas rond. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance car dans ses yeux brillaient la malice habituelle et tant d'autres sentiments propres à eux seuls.

Ni tenant plus, Pythagore se rapprocha d'Icare qui se trouvait encore dans l'entrée. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas courir vers lui. Mais finalement ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. -"Tu m'as tellement manqué" dit Icare au creux de l'oreille de son amant, s'arrimant à lui comme un bateau au quai. Pythagore, secoué par l'émotion, versa quelques larmes au creux de son cou. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent naturellement. Leur baiser, d'abord passionné, se mua en quelque chose de plus doux. Icare remarqua alors le bandage qui entourait le poignet de son homme.

-"Mon amour, tu t'es blessé?" Demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

-"Pas exactement" rajouta-t-il, mystérieux. "Aide-moi" demanda-t-il à Icare tout en commençant à défaire le bandage. A son grand effroi, il vit l'encre s'étaler comme une énorme tache sous le cellophane. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Icare comprit son trouble et essaya de le calmer.

-"Quand l'as tu fais? " demanda-t-il tout en le scrutant.

-"Il y a quelques heures mais..." répondit Pythagore entre deux sanglots. Icare prit son visage entre ses mains, se voulant rassurant.

-"Alors c'est normal. La peau rejette l'encre les premières heures. Ca ira mieux demain."

Pythagore sembla se détendre.

-"Tu en es sur?" Demanda-t-il, nerveux.

-"Absolument. J'ai eu la même chose avec mon premier"

Pythagore se rappela qu'Icare avait déjà un tatouage sur l'épaule. Icare l'avait fait faire très jeune, lorsque les relations avec son père n'étaient pas au beau fixe, celui-ci lui reprochant son penchant pour l'aventure. Il avait choisi comme motif une hirondelle qui s'envolait pour lui lorsqu'il se sentait prisonnier.

Pythagore sécha ses larmes tandis qu'Icare tenait toujours fermement son avant bras, cherchant a savoir ce qui se dissimulait sous le plastique. Ce qu'il vit le bouleversa. Deux petites ailes entouraient la date de leur rencontre écrite en chiffres romains. Icare déposa un baiser au creux du bras de Pythagore en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher le tatouage encore frais.

-"Il est magnifique. Je l'adore" lui murmura-t-il, son sourire magnétique trahissant son enthousiasme. Soudain, Pythagore se rappela les mots d'Icare quelques minutes plus tôt.

-"Au sujet du tatouage, tu as dit 'mon premier' ". Souligna le jeune homme, plongeant son regard inquisiteur dans celui qui lui faisait face. Icare sourit comme un enfant. Pythagore adorait ce sourire auquel il n'arrivait pas à résister.

-"Moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi pendant mon absence" dit-il tout en enlevant son t-shirt. A côté de son hirondelle, Pythagore put voir un tatouage neuf. Il cicatrisait déjà, preuve qu'Icare l'avait fait il y a quelques temps. Il représentait deux triangles se rejoignant, en formant un 3e.

-"Je voulais quelque chose qui te rappelle à moi" expliqua Icare. "Comme ça peu importe où je suis, tu seras toujours avec moi".

Les deux hommes se sourirent avant de s'embrasser lentement. Ils accolèrent leurs fronts, plongeant chacun dans le regard de l'autre.

-"Bon anniversaire" ajouta Pythagore, sachant qu'Icare savait ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

-"Et à nous l'Eternité" répondit le jeune homme, confiant que rien ne les séparerait jamais.

 ***FIN***


End file.
